The objectives of the project remains the study of the physiologic role of cartilage lysozyme as well as the isolation and purification of another cationic protein with proteinase-inhibitory activity. Our recent preliminary finding that cartilage lysozyme but not hen egg white lysozyme are capable of disaggregating the large proteoglycan complexes aspirated from the extracellular space of epiphyseal growth plates needs further investigations as to the mechanism of action of lysozyme. Emphasis will also be directed toward the isolation of lysozyme-isozymes with particular interest on their possible involvement in the calcification process. Immunological methods may be introduced for morphologic localization of the substances in question.